


Making your eyes mine

by KingFake



Series: Memories of war [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: After chapter 14, Bedroom Sex, Before chapter 15, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Brief mention of other women in the Shepherds, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Large Cock, Romance, Tried to avoid spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Womb Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: Night falls on the Shepherds´s camp, in one tent, a man is undressing to sleep; but his wife undresses for other purposes.She calls his name, making him turn around making him look at her naked body.He asks, “Aren’t you a little bit skimpier than usual?”She answers, “And you aren’t a bit overdressed for what we are about to do tonight?”
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Series: Memories of war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761232
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Making your eyes mine

“How could this happen”, screamed Ignatius as he looked at the ships. 44 men had died in the attack form the Ylissean ship.

Ignatius enraged tightened the grip on his spear. He couldn’t comprehend how only 13 soldiers defeated not only his men on the ship, but also the reinforcement that had come to help them.

Rage blurred his sight, but he saw to figures as they got close to him.

Their lack of weapons showed that they were mages, Ignatius clicked his tongue, he was clearly disadvantaged, his heavy armor wouldn’t allow him to reach the pair before they striked.

Ignatius kept looking at them, he would not look away from the people that would end his life. But, as he looked, he became baffled by the pair. They continued to walk well beyond the reasonable distance for a mage to attack; they even got close enough for Ignatius to distinguish them.

The fist one was a woman, while Ignatius had never seen a Plegian before he had heard that their dark mages, especially the women had weird outfits.

The other one was a man, his robes seemed to be of a darker color, he could also be a dark mage; but the thing that got his attention has his white hair.

As they got close to Ignatius, he took an offensive posture, ready to strike when they get close enough.

A drop of sweat ran down from his face, he had only one chance to separate the mages.

As the woman clicked her heels, Ignatius attacked. His spear directed at the woman, right to her heart. The distance between the point of the spear and her chest went down in mere second.

The man grabbed something that was hidden in his robes, a crooked sword. He swung it at the spear, when they touched, the spear broke as if lighting had striked mid attack.

Ignatius fell to the ground; his attack had failed, and he was defenseless against the pair.

The woman had been carrying a purple tome, she opened it in a page, a little glimmer showed in her eyes.

Ignatius couldn’t even hear what she said as the hex went into effect, his life escaping his body without a single drop of blood being spilled.

He closed his eyes, somehow, he was at peace with himself, he didn’t regret anything he had done. He smiled to himself as his thoughts went dark.

The pair looked down on the man, now immobile. The man turned to see the woman, “You aren’t usually this nice, why did you use that hex?”, the woman smiled as she closed the tome, “I don’t know, maybe being with you has made me soft…”, the woman turned to see the man, “How about you, you aren’t usually this aggressive?”, the woman asked, turning back and walking to reunite with the rest of the team.

The man turned around following the woman, “What kind of man would allow someone to kill his wife in front of him?”, was the answer the man gave. The man didn’t notice, but the pale face of his wife had gotten a little red.

\---

The pair were two of the famous “Shepherds”, a small militia with the purpose of defending Ylisse. 

The man´s name was Robin, a man of renowned intellect that had become the strategist of the group after being found by the leader of the group, the prince of Ylisse. His might had won them many battles, and he was a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield.

The woman was named Tharja, a black mage that came from Plegia, after she grew tired of the pointless war the king of Plegia was waging. The walking beauty of the Shepherds, the only thing greater than her beauty was her power, being a heartless dark mage that wouldn’t doubt to curse anyone who crossed her. Or at least was.

The pair grew closer as time went on, finding support in each other shoulders in the battlefield, and even ending up married.

After the war with Plegia, the pair wanted to go on with their lives, but unfortunate circumstances made the two go on another war.

And making things even more confusing, was the appearance of people from the future. Lucina first and only one, but through pure chance the pair had found their own children, two daughters named Morgan and Noir.

Though the circumstances had grown weird, they lived happily in these times.

Now, the Shepherds were on another country, and after a safe journey, they were setting up their base.

As they finished the base and the sky became darker, the ones who here free of surveillance duty, went to their tents to sleep, and so did the pair.

\---

Tharja and Robin´s tent had a round shape and ample room, to maintain stability, the tent sustained on the normal support located around it, and a central pillar to help supports its size. If someone entered if they looked on the right side they would find the pair´s double bed, and to the left a little table with book on it, and a few chest that contained various items including their clothes.

Robin was besides the bed, undressing himself to his underwear to sleep, Tharja was besides the table, blowing out one of the oil lamps that they use to illuminate the tent.

“I’m glad that the trip was uneventful, after that battel in the sea, I was a little worried that someway one of their ships would follow us here”, Robin said as he removed his robes, looking at the tent´s wall. Tharja walked closer to Robin, blowing the lamp that illuminated the entrance, leaving one oil lamp at the bed side table.

Making sure that no one would enter the tent, Tharja began to undress herself, leaving her clothes on the ground without any care in the world. “Robin”, called Tharja looking at Robin´s back after she was completely nude.

Robin turned around his face reddening as he saw his wife completely naked, “Aren’t you a little bit skimpier than usual?”, Robin jokingly asked trying to maintain his composure.

Tharja giggled as she took a few steps towards Robin. She stopped a few inches apart from Robin, she could appreciate the small blush in Robin´s cheek, Tharja moved her hand to Robin´s neck, touching it with the tip of her index finger, “And you aren’t a bit overdressed for what we are about to do tonight?”; she asked as she ran her finger towards Robin´s shirt pulling it towards her.

Robin didn’t know what to say to the provocation from his wife, they hadn’t done it since the beginning of the war. He knew that they had their urges, but with the current events they hadn’t made a move to each other until now.

Tharja began to pull Robin´s shirt starting to remove it, he didn’t put any resistance, and allowed her to remove it.

Now naked from the waist up, Tharja walked behind Robin her bosoms against his back, she put her hands around Robin´s abdomen and put her mouth close to his ear, “I’m sorry dear, I had been naughty for quite a while”, Tharja said as she began to lower her hands towards Robin´s pants.

“I had been putting hexes on you since we left the house…”, she whispered to his ear, “Nothing dangerous, but I have been doing it every night while you were sleeping”.

Robin began to worry, “What did you do Tharja…”, he screamed in his mind as he tried to think what to do.

“I really hate when you are close to other woman…”, Tharja said touching the border of Robin´s pants, “I know that its inevitable since you are making sure that everyone is aright…, but, even seeing them smile as they talk to you makes me want to curse them”.

Tharja moved her hand toward the front of Robin´s pants touching the button of the pants, “So that is why I want to make sure that your heart will only be mine, making those beautiful eyes of yours mine…”, she began to untie his pants, “That is why I made this little guy a little more special…”

As she pulled down his pants letting them reach the floor, Robin saw his manhood, at the beginning he didn’t see anything different, but as Tharja grabbed it he finally noticed. It had grown quite a lot.

Before, with both her hands Tharja could cover it up completely, but know, two inches surpassed her hands, and not only that, she couldn’t even completely grasp it, leaving a small gap between her thump and her middle finger.

She began to move her hand up and down pleasuring Robin, her rhythm was slow clearly only wanting to tease Robin.

She stopped a few moments later, now grabbing Robin by the shoulders delicately pushing him to the bed.

As he laid in the bed, Tharja got on too, but she laid at the foot of the bed, facing him.

Before Robin could say anything, Tharja lowered her head to Robin´s manhood, as she got close, she noticed that it was almost as big as her head, a devilish smile on her face.

“Oh, I forgot, to mention”, Tharja said as she began to fondle Robin´s balls, “This little things are even more powerful than a stallion’s, I made them so any normal contraceptives don’t work, no that you need them with me…”, she said as she let them down.

“What do you mean by that”, Robin protested, but Tharja ignored it as she kissed the base of his manhood.

With delicate movements, she began to stroke Robin´s monolith, whenever she touched the base, she kissed the tip, making Robin lose any protest he had.

She began to increase the stoke, both in intensity and strength, she didn’t even bother to move from the tip, now constantly licking it.

Little pants escaped Robin´s mouth which only made Tharja to increase the rhythm, now she sucked the tip as it was a lollipop.

Tharja stopped moving her hand, now bopping her head sucking on Robin´s manhood. She tried to blow him as deep as she could, but she couldn’t get pass the middle of his manhood.

The pleasure that Robin felt was such that he lost himself to lust and grabbed Tharja´s head and pushed it down forcing her into a deep throat.

Tharja couldn’t breathe, as the monolith went down her throat. 

Robin was over the edge, as he was about to cum, he pushed Tharja down one more time, getting almost all his manhood on her mouth. As he came, her throat was filled whit his seed.

As his seed left his body, Robin softened the force on Tharja´s head, letting her remove his manhood from her mouth.

After removing it, Tharja was left gasping for air, Robin´s manhood, was still expulsing seed, covering Tharja´s face, before stopping.

Robin came to his senses as he saw Tharja gasping for air, “I’m so sorry Tharja, I don’t know what came over me…”, Robin apologized, but as Tharja´s breathing went normal, she opened her mouth showing the semen still in her mouth, she closed her mouth and drank it.

After drinking it, she opened her mouth showing the now clean inside, “Dear, have you been eating tropical fruits? You taste a little bit sweeter since the last time”, she shamelessly asked, as she grabbed the bed sheets to wipe her face.

Robin once again was left speechless by the shameless lewdness of his wife.

But, after Tharja wiped her face, she pushed Robin on the shoulder, indicating him to lay down again, he did as he was asked.

Tharja, moved herself, now siting on top of Robin.

“Well, you had been good, so I will tell you something else”, said Tharja as she pushed Robin´s manhood toward him.

Robin saw something that was faintly glowing in Tharja pelvis.

It was a tattoo in the shape of an almost heart emblem, with demonic wings coming from the sides.

“This is a very special hex, many women would kill for something like this”, Tharja said as she ran her finger across it, “This little thing is a fertility hex, it almost guarantees that the marked one will get pregnant, and it has another special thing…”

Tharja moved a bit, now siting on top of Robin´s manhood. She began to rub her womanhood against Robin.

“The tattoo shows the complete loyalty of the marked one to her partner, but don’t worry, its for your eyes only…”, she said as she stopped rubbing.

She raised herself and Robin´s tip at the entrance of her womanhood, “You just have to ask, and I will do it”, teased Tharja.

“Could you please lower yourself…”, asked Robin, his face red.

“I couldn’t say no to you even if I tried”, answered Tharja as she lowered herself.

Robin entered inside of Tharja, it had been such a long time since they had done it, he felt the tightness in Tharja´s hole, but as she lowered herself, she stopped almost reaching the base. She was already full; his tip already touched her deepest part.

Almost disappointed with herself, Tharja sighed as she began to move.

The pleasure they felt, was like heaven to them, but it wasn’t that long until Robin felt a tightened sensation around his manhood, Tharja had moaned loudly as she moved herself, she had clearly came.

But even after that, she continued as the rhythm increased, Tharja´s moans became more frequent. And before she even noticed, she had came a fourth time while Robin had none.

As she moved up and down, she sighted, “I’m sorry darling, it appears I made you even too much for me…”, Tharja said, looking at Robin in the eyes.

But as she was about to continue, an idea crossed her mind. “It seems that only me couldn’t satisfy you, but what if you had more women to help you…”, she said as she lowered herself close to his face.

“Would you like that darling, a bunch of women al ready to help satisfy you, should I convince that dancer Olivia, or would you like that noblewoman Maribelle”, she said as she made circular movement whit her hips.

“What about your friend´s sister, Lissa, it was rather obvious she still has a crush on you… Or do you want his daughter”, Tharja smiled as she noticed that Robin began to get harder.

“Oh my, you could even be with our own daughters”, she whispered to his ear, “Aren’t you a naughty boy, thinking about our daughters in such a way… I don’t mind, there is nothing wrong with being naughty, if you are always with me…”

Tharja smiled as she began to feel that Robin´s manhood began to twitch, he was close.

She straitened herself, increasing the speed the she bounced on Robin´s manhood, “You would like that naughty boy, to get your wife and daughters pregnant, to have them carry your child as their bellies swell, with everyone knowing that you got them like that”, she said almost screaming, “Not only that, but every woman in the Shepherds. I won’t mind that if I am your first every single time…”

“Come deep inside, lets start with me, let us start that family we always wanted”, Tharja said as she slammed down with all her force, Robin came.

Tharja felt as she slowly got filled with Robin´s seed, her deepness being drowned by the semen that Robin released.

It was even too much for her to contain, and it began to gush out, as more and more filled her insides.

As Robin finished, both were left panting, exhausted from the passion they just had.

Tharja´s tattoo began to emit a faint glow, completing the heart that resided on the top of the pattern.

After the tattoo had changed, Tharja fell on the bed besides Robin, with her last strength, she rose herself enough to blow to last oil lamp, now the room was in complete darkness.

The two lovers rested in front of each other, Tharja was the first one to speak, “How dumb of me, I forgot to tell you one more thing about that hex… When the heart gets completed, it means that I am pregnant, its useful like that”, she said as she snuggled on Robin.

Robin sighted, while they had gone too fast for his liking, he was happy that they could start a family, that gave him more motivation to end this war once and for all.

Robin hugged Tharja, the pair happy at the arms of each other.

“Oh, it might take some time, but I’m sure that Morgan and Noire would be happy to accompany us the next time we do this, they might not love you as much as I, but I’m sure they love you enough to be your lovers” Tharja said before falling asleep.

Once again Robin was left speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> I curse myself for making a 500+ word introduction from a character that literally dies, and not having the heart to remove it.  
> Hello everyone, its me once again, this time I tried to go to the other specter and try to do some Femdom.  
> And sorry if you found it a big turn off the thing about Noire and Morgan, I just thought that Tharja would tease Robin like this but end up making it happen. 
> 
> Criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
